Irréel
by Deborash11
Summary: L'histoire se déroule juste après la fin du manga, chapitre 699. Une petite note d'espoir ! Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.


Naruto inséra la clé dans la serrure. Sasuke se tenait à ses côtés, le regard fixe.

Aucun des deux n'avait parlé depuis un moment. On leur avait dit d'aller se reposer, de profiter de ce répit pour récupérer. Ils n'avaient pas réagi sur le coup : depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas dormi plus de quelques heures ? Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-il pu bénéficier d'un sommeil profond, sans aucun sens en éveil, sans se tenir aux aguets ? Depuis combien de temps n'étaient-ils pas « rentrés », comme lorsque l'on rentre chez soi après une journée comme les autres ?

Il était toutefois difficile de définir cet endroit comme leur foyer. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Konohamaru était venu apporter un trousseau de clés à Naruto, lui expliquant qu'un appartement lui avait été réservé depuis la reconstruction de Konoha, à proximité de la tour de l'Hokage. « Tu verras il est cool ! », lui avait-il dit enjoué. Naruto lui avait souri, et l'avait simplement remercié d'un hochement de tête, étant encore à mille lieues d'intégrer que la guerre était tout juste terminée et qu'ils étaient tous retournés dans leur contrée respective.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, Naruto tourna la clé et ouvrit la porte du logement. Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre, découvrant un espace très sobre et épuré. Une grande baie vitrée leur faisait face, dans la pièce qui paraissait être le salon, offrant une vue dégagée sur le village.

Les lieux étaient sombres. Il était relativement tard, et le soleil s'était retiré depuis peu, ne laissant qu'une faible lueur éclairer l'intérieur. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir chercher l'interrupteur, s'accommodant à la pénombre. Ils regardaient silencieusement ce vide autour d'eux : pas de vaisselle oubliée sur la table basse, pas d'affaire abandonnée au sol, pas de bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages et parchemins divers, seulement des étagères vides aux surfaces impeccables. C'était un appartement neuf, complètement neutre, et sans vie.

Se reconnectant à la réalité, Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et balaya du regard le reste de l'appartement. Sur leur droite, une porte ouverte semblait donner sur un petit couloir, offrant certainement accès aux salles d'eau et chambre. Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui, attendant peut-être que Naruto ne dise quelque chose. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils et inspira un coup, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire non plus. Hésitant, il finit tout de même par proposer :

« - Hum… tu veux un thé ?

\- Volontiers.

\- OK. »

Il se retourna et se dirigea lentement vers le coin cuisine situé juste à gauche de l'entrée. Dire qu'il était perdu était un euphémisme. Il ouvra plusieurs placards et chercha de quoi leur convenir. Il réussit à trouver deux tasses au milieu d'un service de table tout à fait classique, et une boîte dont le contenu ressemblait très franchement à de la poudre cendrée – ou si c'était son imagination qui lui faisait des tours, trop habituée ces derniers temps aux images incendiaires des combats passés. Septique, il se risqua néanmoins à humer le bocal et en déduisit un thé noir un peu trop broyé.

Une théière en fonte avait été placée à portée de main, sur le plan de travail. Il la remplit d'eau et la déposa sur les plaques accolées à l'évier. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Les deux mains posées de part et d'autre des plaques, il se laissa doucement happer par le bruit de l'eau qui commençait à frémir. Son esprit commença à s'égarer. Le regard vague, il repensa aux dernières heures écoulées : le retour des troupes à Konoha, leur arrivée accueillie à bras ouverts par les villageois heureux de retrouver leurs combattants, ces derniers complètements exténués…

Il se rappela de la bataille. Des flashes lui revenaient sans cesse, comme le fracas des explosions envoyées par les ninjas de Ishi, les communications par télépathie de Ino, cette concentration sans relâche à la moindre prise de décisions, rester réactif devant les tournements de situation perpétuels comme un état de stress permanent les gardant sur le qui-vive. Il se souvenait aussi très distinctement de Neji, son regard doux, et lui-même agonisant de douleur à la vision de mort inévitable de son ami qui n'avait pas hésité à le défendre contre les armes ennemies.

Il ne sentit pas les larmes lui couler sur les joues, peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'un torrent de larmes ne se déverse sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir. Comme si pour la première fois depuis des jours, des semaines, il s'autorisait à lâcher prise, à prendre le temps de réaliser la triste réalité au milieu de ce renouveau à construire.

Comment se douter qu'un geste du quotidien aussi banal pourrait autant le dévaster ? Parce que c'était ça, le retour à la vie normale ? Allait-il désormais régulièrement être congédié à se détendre « chez lui » autour d'une bonne tasse de thé ? Comment avancer et faire comme si de rien n'était, c'était tout simplement impossible dans l'immédiat.

Le temps n'était plus aux blessures, mais à l'ennui mortel de vivre.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, le visage crispé. Il se laissa pleurer en silence, la tête recroquevillée et les épaules voutées, elles-mêmes prises de secousses incontrôlables. Il n'entendit pas des pas s'approcher.

Pendant que Naruto s'était employé à la préparation du thé, Sasuke s'était avancé devant la baie vitrée. Il contemplait ce village qui lui semblait à la fois familier et si étranger à ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'il avait effacés de sa mémoire depuis longtemps déjà. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ lorsqu'il était tout jeune adolescent, bien des choses avaient changé.

Le bruit de l'ébullition l'interpella. Reprenant conscience de la pièce dans laquelle il était, il fronça les sourcils en entendant ces petites vagues d'eau qui crépitaient au contact de la surface des plaques. Il détourna son regard et vit le dos courbé de son ancien équipier, pris de soubresauts muets.

Il s'approcha du comptoir où Naruto s'était avachi, lui faisant calmement remarquer :

\- L'eau déborde.

Naruto hoqueta de surprise. « Merde », pensa-t-il. Il précipita sa main pour retirer la théière des plaques, et siffla un juron sous la brûlure de ses doigts au contact de l'anse. Il trouva un torchon, et, s'essuyant grossièrement le visage avec son avant bras tout en reniflant bruyamment, il saisit le récipient et servit l'eau parfumée bouillante dans leurs tasses.

\- Merci.

Sasuke prit la tasse brûlante entre ses mains et s'adossa au plan de travail, l'air pensif, ne faisant aucune remarque sur l'état déplorable et maladroit de son ami.

Naruto l'observa. En fin de compte il n'avait pas non plus réalisé le retour de son rival. Celui qu'il avait tellement cherché, dont il avait passé la majorité de son adolescence à le poursuivre. Il n'avait même pas su profiter de sa présence de nouveau parmi eux. Pourtant il était bien là, auprès de lui, à boire tout naturellement un thé. Se retournant vers lui, il lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment réel tout ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça. Toi, moi, ici à Konoha…

Naruto cherchait ses mots, pour exprimer le mieux ce qu'il ressentait.

\- J'ai dû mal à y croire.

Sasuke soupira à son tour, réfléchissant quoi répondre. Comment y croire en effet, comment revenir à une réalité paisible en toute tranquillité, eux qui encore deux jours auparavant faisaient face à la plus grande menace que le monde ninja n'ait connue. Tout cela paraissait irréel. Même Sasuke n'arrivait pas à raisonner clairement. Que pouvez bien lui réserver l'avenir désormais ? Quel était le but de ce nouveau chapitre pour lui ? Vers où s'orienter ? Et entouré par qui ? Tout était beaucoup trop frais, il était dans l'incapacité à trouver quelconque logique à sa réflexion, ne l'amenant à aucune conclusion.

Bien sûr qu'il espérait à un futur meilleur que ses dernières années, pouvait-il seulement faire pire. Et il savait au fond de lui que le blond juste à ses côtés pouvait largement y contribuer. Mais il n'osait pas l'envisager. Avait-il seulement le droit de mériter le pardon ? Et lui, avait-il l'intention de pardonner ces dirigeants à l'origine du massacre familial ? Il était hors de question d'y compter. Et il n'était pas encore prêt à donner une confiance aveugle aux promesses que ce blond avait pu maintes et maintes fois lui hurler au visage.

Il préféra néanmoins ne pas partager ses idées noires. Avec un rictus, il se permit plutôt de lui retourner une pique comme ils savaient si bien s'envoyer lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

\- C'est parce que t'es un crétin.

Naruto réagit au quart de tour.

\- Bâtard !

Au moins ç'eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Sasuke continua de siroter son breuvage en silence, tandis que Naruto contempla à son tour de la vue face à eux, observant les fenêtres allumées des immeubles voisins, et celles en particulier au sommet du bâtiment de l'Hokage. Dans un calme absolu qui ne les dérangeait pour le moins du monde, ils apprécièrent ce silence, dont ils n'avaient guère eu le temps de profiter ces derniers temps. Songeur, il se dit que oui il était bel et bien rentré, avec un tout nouvel objectif, celui de pouvoir enfin se consacrer à son lointain rêve de devenir le protecteur de ce village, Sasuke résolument à ses côtés.


End file.
